Fox-Terror
Fox-Terror is a 1957 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a play on "fox terrier," a breed of dog. Plot A fox scampers away from the henhouse when a young rooster rings the alarm bell. Barnyard Dawg arrives, but sees no fox, so he thinks the rooster just rang the bell because he wanted a drink of water. When he sees Foghorn Leghorn leave to go fishing, the fox disguises himself and suggests that he go hunting instead, and bring the dog with him. Foggy likes this idea, so he grabs a shotgun and ties a rope around Dawg's neck and drags him away. The fox heads for the henhouse, but the young rooster rings the alarm again. Dawg runs back, dragging Foghorn behind him, but again the fox scampers away. Dawg only sees the rooster ringing the bell and presumes he's just thirsty again. The fox then pretends to be a quiz show host and urges Foghorn to press a buzzer. However, the button is wired to a firecracker in Dawg's mouth. When it blows, the dog retaliates and presses the button again to detonate a cracker in the bird's beak. Meanwhile, the fox returns to the henhouse. The young rooster pulls the alarm and the fox flees. Dawg arrives and, seeing no fox, dumps a whole bucket of water on the little rooster. The fox unpacks a "Magic Folding Box" and lures Dawg into it with a bone. When the dog is inside, the fox folds the box into a tiny package, then disguises himself as a swami and sells it as a "lucky charm" to Foghorn, who is on his way to go fishing again. Foghorn throws it over his shoulder for luck and it lands in the well. Dawg emerges battered and bruised and he folds Foghorn into a tiny package and throws him into the well. The young rooster pull the alarm again. Had enough, Dawg plans to hit him with a mallet. But the young rooster beat him to it as he hits Dawg in the head as payback for dumping water on him earlier and for not listening to his warnings. Dawg and Foghorn realize the fox has been tricking them with disguises so they give him a taste of his own medicine. Gallery Censorship The now-defunct WB channel edited out the scene when Foghorn and the barnyard dog spinning and shooting their respective duel guns at the fox.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-e-f.aspx Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Foghorn Leghorn & Friends: Barnyard Bigmouth Notes *This was the last Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg cartoon to be reissued as a Blue Ribbon as it was reissued on August 29, 1964. The other three reissued before this one were Weasel Stop, The High and the Flighty and Raw! Raw! Rooster!. *This is one of the few Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg cartoon where both win at the end along with The High and the Flighty and Of Rice and Hen. *Unlike most reissues during this time, the original ending title was kept. *It is one of the few Robert McKimson directed shorts to have storyman Michael Maltese as writer. References Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Foghorn Leghorn Category:Foghorn Leghorn shorts Category:Foghorn and Barnyard Dawg shorts Category:The Barnyard Dawg Category:Barnyard Dawg shorts Category:Directed by Robert McKimson Category:1957 shorts Category:1957 Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s Category:1957 films Category:1950s films